


A good man is not a happy man

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Time Travel, implied alcoholism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Darius is happy for Chester, really. It's not that he's not jealous. Because he is.But he's a good man, so he won't do anything.Except, that a good man is not necessarily a happy man.





	A good man is not a happy man

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: time travel  
> inspiration: Singing in the Rain, by Jinsoul (LOON∆)

Darius wakes up.

Second verse, same as the first.

The date is March 3rd. He's not going to practice today, unless he manages to get Eric's attention, that's not gonna happen soon. Not in the last few days, and even then, he's not trying hard.

It didn't reflect well on him.

He's out of the house in minutes, intimately aware of the futility of staying at home. After all, an empty house and a broken man don't go well together.

At the courts, he notices how Eric spends time with Chester, unaware that Darius is stealing glances at him. 

It's the wrong world for him. And yet, he's not angry. He's a good man.

But a good man is not the same as a happy man.

Ten hours later, Darius goes back to sleep in a dreamless slumber, foreshadowed by the bottle of alcohol in his fridge.

Darius wakes up.

The date is March 3rd.


End file.
